This invention relates generally to a miniature motor, and more particularly to a miniature motor having installed in a metallic case a printed circuit, on which an electronic circuit for controlling the miniature motor is mounted, where the electronic circuit is earthed to the metallic case by connecting a lug portion provided on the metallic case directly to the earth terminal of the printed circuit board using an appropriate joining means such as soldering to reduce the number of parts and manhours necessary for the earthing process, whereby reducing assembly costs.